warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disfavoured Sons
The Disfavoured Sons is a Codex-compliant Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines and a 10th Founding Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. Founded originally as the Hammer Bearers, the chapter chose to side against the Imperium at some point during the Nova Terra Interregnum, believing that the High Lords of Terra and the Ecclessiarchy were too irresponsible in exercising their power over the Imperium and had grown too powerful. However, close to the end of the Nova Terra Interregnum, the Imperial Fists subjugated the wayward chapter and reintegrated them back into the Imperium by force. Disgraced in the eyes of the Imperium and their parent chapter, they voluntarily stripped themselves of their name and surrendered their chapter relics. Following this, the chapter was renamed as the Disfavoured Sons and sent on a five century-long crusade to prove their loyalty to the Emperor of Mankind. Originally a fleet-based chapter, the Disfavoured Sons have chosen to become defenders of the world of Kaesara, a mining planet located in the Segmentum Pacificus. There, they have adopted an ancient fortress known as the Thaumaturgum as their fotress-monastery, and maintain constant vigil over the hardy, spiritual people of Kaesara and neighbouring worlds. Chapter History Founding The chapter was founded during the 10th Founding, sometime in the mid-35th millenium. Originally conceived as a fleet-based chapter to be stationed as dictated by convenience along the rim of the Segmentum Pacificus, the Hammer Bearers were established under the command of Chapter Master Harald Sartar. After it's creation, the Hammer Bearers were involved in numerous skirmishes along the rim of the Segmentum Pacificus, against Nova Terran rebels and Xenos prior to their involvement in the Nova Terra Interregnum. Nova Terra Interregnum The chapter was heavily involved in the events surrounding the Nova Terra Interregnum. Chapter Master Harald Sartar had grown very concerned with the increased powers granted to the Ecclessiarchy and the High Lords of Terra, - something he considered an affront to the Emperor's wishes. A lack of unity across the Imperium, continuing propagation of the Imperial Cult and the High Lords' meddling in Space Marine foundings, such as with the creation of the Astral Claws, only served to push the Hammer Bearers further away from the Imperium. The moving of the capital of the Imperium to Ophelia VII from sacred Terra nearly shoved the Hammer Bearers into open rebellion. When confronted by members of the Ur-Council of Nova Terra, the chapter was ultimately convinced that the Imperium had deviated strongly from the Emperor's original vision and Rogal Dorn's teachings. Seeing the Ur-Council as being a purer incarnation of the Council of Terra, Harald Sartar led the Hammer Bearers to side with the Nova Terrans against the Imperium. While the date of this betrayal remains uncertain in Imperial Records, the Hammer Bearers served the Ur-Council for at least two centuries. In this time, they were involved in numerous battles and skirmishes against Xenos and Imperium forces, acting as the Ur-Councils shock troops and specialists in orbital assaults. Some of the Hammer Bearers honour guard were even present on Nova Terra during the Dark Angel raid against the Ur-Council, and several were killed - a slight that the oldest of the Disfavoured Sons still remember. At the end of the Nova Terra Interregnum, when religious wars wracked the Imperium, a fleet of Imperial Fists and small contingents of successor chapters intercepted the Hammer Bearer fleet in Imperial space. Unwilling to raise their arms against their parent chapter, the Hammer Bearers attempted to negotiate, but talks broke down and the Hammer Bearer fleet was heavily bombarded and boarded. Harald Sartar was killed in the fighting, along with the majority of the chapter's leaders, and less than half of the chapter's astartes survived the battle. The remaining Hammer Bearers surrendered and chose to take their penance for betrayal by stripping themselves of their name, relics and symbols - something that the Imperial Fists reluctantly agreed to, given the pressing need for space marines. Age of Apostasy Following the chapter's surrender, the Disfavoured Sons were sent on a five century long crusade against enemies of the Imperium without the ability to replenish their ranks or equipment. Though the chapter was severely under-strength and much of it's equipment was damaged, the Disfavoured Sons took to this task with zeal - hoping to achieve some forgiveness for their betrayal. Participating alongside Imperium forces against the Ur-Council, the Disfavoured Sons were involved heavily in fighting against the Tellarite Rebellion and in the assaults against Nova Terra itself. Their superior knowledge of Nova Terra's defenses led them to be one of the vanguard forces dispatched against the Ur-Council and contributed significantly to the ultimate victory of the Imperium. While little is known of the Chapter following the end of the Nova Terra Interregnum, it is known that the chapter traveled into the Halo Zone and the most distant reaches of the galaxy, and remained obscure until the closing years of their crusade, only sporadic reports of their continued efforts reaching Imperial authorities. The Disfavoured Sons would reemerge in the outskirts of the Segmentum Pacificus in mid-36th millennium, after hearing of the chaos that had taken place during Goge Vandire's reign. Confronted immediately by the vast amount of heretics and rebels that had come to plague the Segmentum, the Disfavoured Sons - though severely depleted - spent nearly a century in battling the enemies of the Imperium and pacifying rebellions. Macharian Crusade Following the Age of Apostasy, the strength of the Disfavoured Sons was slowly being replenished through irregular, slow recruitment cycles. Centuries of sporadic battles and small campaigns would ultimately allow the chapter to return to it's full strength. Sending out small fleets into the Segmentum Obscurus and Segmentum Tempestus, the Disfavoured Sons were involved in many battles in a minor capacity, and assisted Imperial Forces in fighting against the Black Crusades and participated in numerous Redemption Crusades. These achievements received little regard due to the Disfavoured Sons' status as former traitors, and seldom was the chapter even a part of crucial plans, instead relegated to minor actions and skirmishes as it was thought that the Disfavoured Sons were more a liability than a blessing. The next greatest deployment of the chapter, however, was seen in the Macharian Crusade, when the full fleet of the Disfavoured Sons joined Lord Solar Macharius in attempting to recapture Imperial Worlds lost in the preceding ages and venture into the Halo Zone with conquest in mind. The Disfavoured Sons' experience in the Halo Zone and long-standing ties to the Segmentum Pacificus gave them standing in the eyes of Lord Solar Macharius and his fellow generals, who utilized the chapter's knowledge and records to rediscover numerous lost worlds and ancient locations. The Disfavoured Sons participated heavily in the battle against the Chaos Space Marines at Zaga IV, serving as one of the vanguard deployments Lord Solar Macharius' army. Though thrown into the thick of the fighting from the very beginning, the Disfavoured Sons managed to inflict severe casualties on Chaos forces near critical objectives and proved instrumental in the recapture of the world. Disaster struck the chapter when it was deployed to the world of Adrantis Five. The highly advanced civilization of Adrantisians would inflict severe casualties on the chapter, decimating their numbers once again over months of brutal fighting and forcing the Disfavoured Sons to take a less prominent role in future campaigns as much of the chapter was withdrawn to Kaesara for recovery. However, the Disfavoured Sons would continue to remain involved in the crusade until it's final days, attempting to convince others that venturing into the Halo Zone would be beneficial for the Imperium. With the death of Lord Solar Macharius, however, the chapter admitted defeat and returned in full to Kaesara to regain strength. A New Beginning In the closing years of the 41st Millenium, the chapter has been embroiled in numerous conflicts in the Segmentum Pacificus. The chapter contributed almost half of it's strength - nearly 350 veteran marines at the time - to the Sabbat Worlds crusade, and continued to send reinforcements all throughout the conflict. Drawn into the conflict by the Imperial Fists, the Disfavoured Sons finally managed to find some small amount of forgiveness when they were formally allowed to be involved in planning battles and even fighting alongside other Imperial Fists and successor chapters. With the encroachment of Tyranids and Necrons on Imperial territories, small contingents of Disfavoured Sons were sent to assist distant worlds in peril, while the chapter mustered it's strength in anticipation of new deployments in the face of the 13th Black Crusade. Still under-strength, the chapter has reformed much of it's organization in accordance with the Codex Astartes to account for past inefficiencies. With the rise of a new Chapter Master - Vendis Schalk, - to leadership, the chapter has become less reclusive and more involved in local star systems, sending the battle-hardened Disfavoured Sons into any conflict that might destabilize imperial rule within the Segmentum. With the news that Roboute Guilliman has been resurrected, the Disfavoured Sons take heart and hope to hear that Rogal Dorn, their father and mentor, would return to lead the Imperium into a new golden age. Chapter Beliefs Repentance A key belief spread throughout the Disfavoured Sons' is their remembrance and repentance to the misdeeds and sins of past members. Newly-inducted members are seen as being the carriers of the legacy of those who came before them and the sins and failures of the original Hammer Bearers and all succeeding members of the Disfavoured Sons are transferred to the rest of the chapter ad perpetuum. ''Indeed, the failure of any singular member of the Disfavoured Sons is seen as a failure of the chapter as a whole. This core belief has shaped a culture of perfectionism and repentance that permeates every level of the Disfavoured Sons' chapter structure. Despite being meticulous planners and experienced warriors, the chapter's members primarily focus on any failures that they encounter during the course of their regular duties and seek to atone for every misdeed and misstep - while a humbling experience, this makes the chapter somewhat inflexible. Like many other Imperial Fists successors, the Disfavoured Sons' engage in self-punishing behaviour through the use of pain gloves and other trials. More extreme than most, however, the Disfavoured Sons use these methods very frequently. While this has led to more than a few deaths, the survivors are hardened by the experience and Disfavoured Sons astartes are known even among other successors for being exceptionally enduring and stubborn, refusing to yield to any foe no matter how outnumbered. The chapter's astartes are also known for helping the Imperial Guard and civilians to a much greater extent than most other astartes. On Kaesara and neighbouring planets, the Disfavoured Sons plan and help carry out public construction works and assist local civilians with creating a more prosperous society - even if this means that the astartes must render physical aid. Frequently, Disfavoured Sons also work together with the local PDFs to train local soldiers in warfare and tactics. Shades Adopting a native belief of local Kaesaran's, the Disfavoured Sons believe that the souls of the dead do not disappear, but are merely drawn into a different realm of existence, where they undertake a different life. The most willful and powerful souls, such as those of astartes, however, remain bound to objects and locations for as long as they wish, and give wisdom and advice to future generations. On the world of Kaesara, this takes the form of monuments and haunted places, where these "shades" are believed to congregate. Families often adopt shades of their past members as home protectors and advisors, and often sacrifice pieces of food or minor objects to them on dates important to the family to ask for blessings, protection and advice in future endeavors. Most Kaesarans are drawn to take up a pilgrimage at least once in their lives to seek out the forbidden places on the planet, where the shades are believed to be strongest - such as ancient temples or buildings. Even a number of settlements are left uninhabited, believed to be "shade-places", and are only visited by pilgrims. While this belief has never been confirmed or investigated thoroughly, the few guests that have visited the Thaumaturgum have spoken of hushed whispers in the dark halls of the fortress-monastery, and strange sightings. Most Disfavoured Sons profess that these are shades of their battle brothers, supporting and strengthening them for future conflicts. Inheritance Since the chapter is considered to still be untrustworthy in the eyes of the Imperium, new and replacement power armours are harder to obtain. Sometimes, even obtaining crucial pieces of replacement armour is a struggle. This has led to a rich culture of inheritance developing within the chapter, with pieces and whole suits of power armour being reassigned from one penitent brother to the next in the event of death or other extreme circumstance. As such, each individual suit of armour may contain battle damage, engravings, chain symbols and other markings left by previous penitent brothers. While the principal parts of the armour (such as the iconography and company markings) are painted over, as much of the work of previous owners is left to conserve resources and remind younger marines of the misdeeds of their predecessors. Some of the younger marines, particularly those recruited from the superstitious populace of the Kaesarans, also profess that this allows them to become "in touch" with the spirits of all penitent brothers who wore the armour previously and achieve greater skill in battle. Chapter organization Recruitment Nominally, the chapter closely follows a recruitment method and structure outlined within the Codex Astartes. The chapter's primary recruiting ground is the mining world of Kaesara, where the harsh life of ceaseless mining and toiling in endless manufactorums with little in the way of food, water or comforts has made it's people rugged, solemn and prudent. These traits make them a natural fit among the Disfavoured Sons. Perhaps fittingly, the people of Kaesara are known for a peculiar form of the Imperial Faith that has bound them together, - a belief that the deceased become spirits after their death. Such spirits are both respected and feared, and are considered by Kaesarans to have great power to curse or help the living. Many Kaesarans offer tokens of sacrifice, which can range from currency to food and water, regularly and occasionally undertake pilgrimages to soothe the angered spirits that dwell on Kaesara. While this has drawn the scornful eye of the Inquisition as a strange belief, it has never seemed to do harm - and so, for now at least, they have let it be. However, this spiritual belief has wormed it's way into the very fabric of the Disfavoured Sons through repeated generations of Kaesaran recruits. So iconic is this belief that even the chapter's chaplains press it regularly with the same ardent fury as their faith in the God Emperor. Unlike many chapters, however, the Disfavoured Sons have no regular recruitment cycles scheduled. Rather, new recruits are gathered once sufficient supplies of power armour and weaponry are attained to allow for an unhindered recruitment cycle. Seconding Beneath the surface, the chapter's recruitment is more complicated and more unusual. The Disfavoured Sons are sometimes seconded marines - sometimes permanently - from the Imperial Fists and their successor chapters. While on the surface this may seem like nothing more than related chapters offering temporary support to a lesser successor, in reality it is a primary permanent reinforcement method for the Disfavoured Sons. Due to their low status within the Imperium and among other sons of Dorn, the Disfavoured Sons have become little more than a dumping ground for the lessers of other chapters, who are offered exile to this forlorn chapter in lieu of punishment for their mistakes and dishonour. This is always accepted by the chapter, who prize the armour and strength that even a single marine - no matter how lowly - can offer. As such, there are many marines within the chapter that have their origin in either the Imperial Fists or their successor chapters. While some choose to retain some of their former chapter beliefs, the repeated efforts by Disfavoured Chaplains to strip any outside influence often leads to even the most devoted to abandon all semblances of their past lives. In theory, such recruits may be pardoned and re-integrated into their parent chapter. This is seldom done in practice, however, and most are bound to the Disfavoured Sons until their death or martyrdom. Company Organization In terms of their company organization, the Disfavoured Sons follow the Codex template relatively strictly. While initially the chapter was extremely stringent in following the Codex, a typical structure of ten companies was instituted and maintained. However, as the chapter began to form it's own doctrine and resources dwindled, the Disfavoured Sons made modifications to the existing structure to better reflect the realities of warfare, in conjunction with the rules outlined in the codex. While the ten company structure is maintained, the structure of each company is changed based on available equipment and squads in order to prevent overly strong or weak companies. In addition to changes to the company structure, the Disfavoured Sons have a few unique traits that further differentiate them from other Codex-compliant chapters. Equipment shortages have led to a dwindling of assault squads, to the point where assault squads are omitted altogether from Disfavoured Sons companies and only used when suitable equipment is available. To compensate, two squads of terminators or sternguard veterans are added to every company to shore up weaknesses. In addition to this, each company has greater access to thunder hammers, many of which descend from their former status as the Hammer Bearers. Further, due to lack of techmarines and repair crews, the chapter makes use of relatively few vehicles. Rhinos and drop pods form the basis of any assault, with drop pods being preferred. Land raiders and other vehicles are only utilized in special circumstances and are frequently utilized to clear zones for drop pod assaults. Perhaps most significantly, the Disfavoured Sons have a much higher amount of Chaplains compared to other Codex chapters. Chaplains are further delegated more power over a company and individual penitent brothers to ensure that each brother is taught the chapter's beliefs, is suitably penitent for his misdeeds and understands his place within the imperium, the chapter and the company. In battle, chaplains are used to make certain that penitent brothers do not dishonour themselves further and that the Disfavoured Sons perform above and beyond what is expected of them. The chapter also maintains a higher than average number of apothecaries to ensure that as few Astartes as possible are killed in action. Due to being very frequently under expected strength, the chapter closely guards each brother's life and ensures that geneseed is harvested with utmost efficiency. Specialist Ranks * '''Wretch:' The Disfavoured Sons' equivalent to a Neophyte or young Scout. * Servant: The Disfavoured Sons' equivalent to a Scout. * Repentant Squire: A rough equivalent for a Scout Sergeant or a veteran Scout. * Penitent Malefactor: The Disfavoured Sons' equivalent to a Devastator Astartes. * Penitent Brother: The Disfavoured Sons' equivalent to a Battle Brother, especially when applied to Tactical Astartes. * Penitent Executioner: The Disfavoured Sons' equivalent to an Assault Astartes. Seldom used. * Repentant Mentor: The Disfavoured Sons' equivalent to any veteran marine attached to the 10th Company to share their wisdom with recruits. * The Dishonored: '''An informal term utilized within the chapter to describe Disfavoured Sons veterans. * '''Black Hand: '''A largely informal term utilized to describe all Terminators who are part of the 1st Company. * '''Blackguards: The Disfavoured Sons' equivalent to Honour Guard. * Medicae '''and '''Primus Medicae: The Disfavoured Sons' equivalent to Apothecaries and Master Apothecaries. * Disfavoured Chaplain, Arch-Penitent '''and '''Master of Repentance: The Disfavoured Sons' equivalent to Chaplains, Reclusiarchs and High Chaplains. Current Order of Battle Command * Supreme Command, led by Chapter Master Vendis Schalk. * Reclusiam, led by Master of Repentance Otto Veirmark. * Armoury, '''led by Master Einar Grygiel. * '''Apothecarion, '''led by Primus Medicae Torvald Frelon. * '''Librarium, '''led by Chief Librarian Bertran Feindt. * '''Fleet Command, '''led by Fleet Master Marcus Dahler. * '''Blackguards, led by Captain Heinrich Leuze. Battle Companies * 1st Company, "The Black Hands". Commanded by Captain Tankred Ortanar. Consists of two squads of assault terminators, two squads of sternguard veterans, four squads of veterans and two squads of devastators. * 2nd Company, "The Broken". Commanded by Captain Vhailor Thraxus. Consists of two squads of assault terminators, six squads of tactical marines and two squads of devastators. * 3rd Company, "The Redeemers". Commanded by Captain Erhardt Vor. Consists of two squads of assault terminators, six squads of tactical marines and two squads of devastators. * 4th Company, "The Flagellants". Commanded by Captain Nestor Gruninger. Consists of two squads of sternguard veterans, six squads of tactical marines and two squads of devastators. * 5th Company, "The Martyrs". Destroyed. Survivors dispersed to other companies. * 6th Company, "The Misbegotten". Commanded by Captain Egnar Ohlmacher. Consists of two squads of veterans and eight squads of tactical marines. * 7th Company, "The Forgotten". Destroyed. Survivors dispersed to other companies. * 8th Company, "The Wretched". Commanded by Captain Steinar Hennard. Consists of two squads of veterans, four squads of centurions, four squads of bikes. * 9th Company, "The Miserable". Destroyed. Survivors dispersed to other companies. * 10th Company. Unnamed. Commanded by Captain Reynald Kerst. Consists of a single veteran squad and five squads of scouts. Under strength. Chapter Relics * The Gilded Cage - An ancient suit of ornate Mark VII power armour, the Gilded Cage once belonged to a banner-bearer of the Imperial Fists who fled the field of a battle in order to protect the banner from being captured, which contributed strongly to the eventual defeat. The astartes was then seconded to the Disfavoured Sons, and his armour passed down through the centuries. In time, the power armour accumulated chains, damage and memorabilia of it's owners, and became a relic with a reputation for imprisoning the spirits of its holders, to offer it's wearer advice and remind him of his sins. Since then, it has become the armour utilized by the Disfavoured Sons chapter master. * The Black Hand - '''A power fist of uncertain origin, it came into possession of the chapter during years spent crusading, and has since become the traditional weapon of the Disfavoured Sons chapter master. The scratched and worn surface betrays only one former allegiance - the Crimson Fists - and though efforts to return it have been made, all have been turned away for some inexplicable reason. Within this power fist is a series of hooks, barbs and strange other systems that seem to cause pain to the wearer when it is worn and used. * '''Cry of Repentance - A storm bolter that arose from within the ranks of the chapter's first company, it also forms the principal ranged weapon of the chapter master's panoply of war. The origin of it's service is traced back to the founding of the chapter, with some claiming that it may have even been wielded by some of the Imperial Fists' heroes. During the crusades undertaken by the Disfavoured Sons, this weapon has gained a strange reputation, supposedly shrieking and howling every time it is fired, its shells wreathed in a ghostly golden light. * The Skull of Barabbas - An ancient skull that has been converted to a helmet utilized by the chapter's Master of Repentance, it supposedly belonged to a prisoner who was liberated and went on to become an Imperial Warrior-Saint. Stolen by an Ork warboss and embedded into his armour, it was liberated by the Disfavoured Sons, and has since been re-purposed and now serves as an article of great honour, only worn during great battles. Regular pilgrimages are undertaken to display this skull to shrine worlds and other places where the faithful need reinforcement. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The livery used by the Disfavoured Sons resembles that of pre-Heresy Imperial Fists with several distinct differences. The chapter's power armour is a predominantly a burnt yellow with black trim, while company is designated by a thin vertical stripe running down the center of the helmet in compliance with the Codex Astartes. In addition, the helmet, wrists and gauntlets are painted black as essential elements of the chapter livery. Squad specialty is indicated by standard Codex-approved iconography in black on the right shoulder. Squad number is also marked on the right shoulder, in yellow roman numerals over the center of the squad specialty symbol. The rank of Sergeant is often represented by a stripe or chain motif painted across the wrists or hands of the armour in a company-appropriate colour. Veterans, though seldom represented, tend to display their status by elaborate chain patterns on their armour, or painting one or both gauntlets of their armour in the same burnt yellow as the most of their armour. Chains The Disfavored Sons' distinctive decorations consist primarily of various styles of chain motifs painted or engraved onto weaponry and armour, each link representing a misdeed on part of the penitent brother that wore the armour at a given time. Sometimes, chains are fastened to armour or weapons to add additional weight and remind a penitent brother of particularly great misdeeds or error. Chapter Badge The Disfavored Sons chapter badge is a black fist or gauntlet raised upwards with several black chain links extending downwards from the wrist towards the bottom edge of the shoulder pad on a field of burnt yellow. Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:10th Founding